x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Jared Rudden
Name: Jared Rudden Mutant Name: Pathos Powers: Empathy: Pathos has the power to feel the emotions of others he can also influence the emotions of others. He can feel the emotions of everyone within 10 miles of his location. Empathic Power Mimicry: Pathos can mimic the powers of other mutants within a 1 mile radius of himself. Unlike with Rogue, Pathos does not need to be in physical contact with a mutant to copy their powers. Pathos can not copy more than one power at a given time. Pathos can not continue to mimic anothers powers once they are out of his range. Pathos only has the same level of control over the power as the mutant who originally has it does. Minor Power Manipulation: By influecing another mutants emotions he can cause their powers to incease to a new level or make them go haywire. Pathos can not voluntarilly do this to his own powers. Energy Blasts: Pathos can release minor blasts of concussive energy. These blasts are not extremely powerful merely capable of sending an enemy flying back ten feet. Weakness To augment or mess up another mutants powers he must focus on that mutant leaving him open for attack. If not focusing on a single emotion at a time, Pathos can get overwhelmed by the emotions of the people within his range, causing his energy blasts to grow in power and become harder to control History: Jared was born in a small town in Pennsylvania. Both of his parents did not exhibit any powers, and neither did Jared until he turned 14 when he started to feel the emotions of his fellow students, he was excited by this and began experimenting with his powers, at first the emotions began to overwhelm him and he was prone to overreaction so he limited his interaction with society, he began meditating and was able to embrace the emotions not fighting them, and was able to go back to school. He soon began to release small blasts of kinetic energy capable of destroying small objects. A year after he gained this power he accidentally hit a person with the energy and upon feeling their pain he lost the control over the emotions and he began blasting things at random, one blast richocheted back at him and knocked him unconscuious. He then woke up at the Xavier Institute once again in contol of the emotions. Here he again began expertimenting his control on the emotions and learned he could copy other mutants powers and could influence the emotions of others. Finally he began exhibiting some control over the energy blasts and removing himself from the pain that he caused with them. Appearance Jared is tall, with shaggy brown hair. He is slightly muscular, but not overly so. Personality: Jared is a very laid back person, and is extremely smart. Good but one problem. Rouge's power was too powerful without the side affeccts, so you need to tune down the power mimicry TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 19:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) FixedUser:Jrite10 03:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hmThe mimicry is better, but can you limit it to one person's power every time he uses it TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 04:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure no probUser:Jrite10 15:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok go ahead and make a page TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 17:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC)